When Death meets Ice
by 7doom
Summary: I'm the grim reaper, but I'm not evil. I grant peace to those who deserve it. Now I have to help my fellow guardians defeat fear. But the new guardian Jack frost is different. We share views. But with the pitch problem there is no time to make friends. An action/ romance genre but they didn't have action on the list, so it's adventure. k coz of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Death does not mean the end

A rise of the guardians jack/oc fanfiction

Prologue-

I had these huge black crow's wings coming from my back, and I was flying out of a pit. In my hand I held a wood handled scythe with a plain steel blade. I was cloaked in black and hooded. I heard cries of pain in a nearby house. A middle aged man was lying ill in bed. He was coughing up blood. He wasn't going to last much longer, and was in pain. I went through the window. Wondering if he could see me, I reached out my hand. "I want death" he croaked to no-one. Then I realised he was talking to me. "The scythe- use it." Hesitating, I tapped the middle of his chest with the tip of my scythe. A smile spread across his face. "You've given me peace. Thankyou." And he closed his eyes and died. I see a peaceful look in people's eyes everyday.

I remember hanging on dungeon walls. I remember innocent victim's screams. And I remember the reason I was there was because I had tried to stop their captors with a simple farmers scythe. Then a rope, falling and darkness. That's all my memories of my previous life. I don't wish to know anymore.

I am a guardian. Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunnymund all know of me. But my job isn't to protect children. I protect people's hearts. I grant peace to those who earn it. I don't need to be there, but it feels like the right thing to do.

I am a dark, grim, mysterious person. But now fear and true darkness has returned. So the guardians have been called. And I will also answer my call.


	2. Chapter 2- long time no see

Long time, no see.

Flying over Papau new guinea. Strange place to go, I know, but I've been everywhere. At the moment I was needed there, so there I was. Then I saw rainbow lights flashing in the sky. The mortals couldn't see them, that I knew. So without hesitation I headed north.

The wind battered against me as I headed toward the great castle, belonging to North (a.k.a. santa). I hated strong winds, and have always been glad I don't have to go up here often. I keep getting blown off course into huge cliffs of ice or freezing cold lakes. The ice froze on my wings, making them numb and hard to move. I have nothing against ice or cold, but when it got onto my wings, that's when I –let's say dislike it. Finally I made it through an open window( stupid idea, anyone can get in through one- what was north thinking?) and ended up sprawled on the floor, wings and limbs all over the place. I hurriedly asked a very spooked elf where North was and made my way toward him.

He stood looking at the great globe, worried. Sandy and Tooth were already there. A hole appeared in the centre of the floor and Bunnymund leaped out. ""Now we can begin" boomed North. "Pitch has co-" He was cut off by bunny. "Wait," he said in his heavy Australian accent "If this is about Pitch, shouldn't Grim be here? I know she's not _really_ a guardian, she's creepy and we all hate her, but she should know." North did a face-palm. "I knew I forgot something" he said. "Don't worry, I got the message" I said stepping out of the corner. "Thankyou bunny, I always love to be called creepy and to know that I'm hated." I said in my Austrian (NOT Australian) accent. I remained calm and cool. "North, please continue?" "Uhumm yes- Pitch has come back." Muttering was heard. I remained silent. "I feel it- in my belly!" "Wait, so we might be here coz you were hungry!" Bunny yelled. "Mate I have 3 days until easter! 3 days! what if it was 3 days till Christmas hmm?" North retorted. "Stop" I yelled "we can argue later. "There was black sand covering the globe, and an apparition! Scared the elves out of their wits!" North explained. "He can't be back" Tooth exclaimed. Then there was this huge argument between Tooth, Bunny and North about wether he was back or not. Only sandy and I noticed the moon shining on a piece of crystal embedded in the floor.

Sandy tried to get their attention. He even made rude signals at them to get them to notice. He gestured for me to try, but instead I picked up an elf by the hat and handed it to him. He shook it as if he had never shaken anything else before, which got everyone's attention. He pointed at the crystal which had now risen up from the floor into a collum. "Sandy why didn't you say so?" North laughed. He then turned to face the place where the moonlight was coming from. "Man in moon- long time no see!" A floating image of pitch hovered above the collum. "He is back" Tooth gasped. I rolled my eyes, which thankfully no-one saw. Of course he was back, it had been obvious from the beginning. A swirling rainbow light then appeared atop the collum.

"He's choosing a new guardian" North said under his breath. "Please not Groundhog, please not the Groundhog." Bunny was praying on his knees and whimpering. Sandy, Tooth and I all just stared in wonder. A form started to appear. He was wearing a hoodie, and held a crook shaped staff in his hand. It was Jack Frost.

"I take it back, Groundhog's fine" Bunny complained. I couldn't believe it. We had not had a new guardian since the dark ages. "Who's in favour of explaining this to Jack, and diplomatically bringing him here" Tooth said. I raised my hand, as did she. "That never work" said North "who's in favour of putting him in sack and tossing him through portal?" North and Bunny raised their hands. Sandy looked confused and raised his hand as well. I did a face palm. This would not end well. "Bunny, you want to do this" I asked. "Absoulutly" he said and thumped his large foot on the floor. A tunnel appeared and he jumped down. North threw an snow globe after him. "can't wait to see his reaction when he gets here, I thought. This would give me a good laugh.


	3. Chapter 3- Jack Frost

Meeting Frost

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long, my laptop broke down, and I didn't have access to another computer! **

The white haired boy crawled dazed out of the sack. He felt around for his staff, and upon finding it, stood up and looked around. "Hey, I've been trying to bust into this place for ages" he said "What's the big deal with the sack though?" Diplomatically was definitely a better idea, I thought to myself. "What's big deal" roared North. "Big deal is _you_ are guardian!" Elves began to play a march on tiny instruments, while others attempted to get him to wear some shoes. 2 yeti's held large batons with either end on fire and began to wave them around, while the baby teeth swooned over him. I just sat back in a corner and watched, rolling my eyes at the whole process.

A yeti handed North a large leather bound book, and he flicked through it, stopping when he found the right page, only to find it blown up against his face by a strong breeze created by Frost's staff. "Who said I wanted to be a guardian" he questioned. I gave a wry smile. North gave out a hearty laugh. "Of course you do." Everyone else started to laugh along with him. "Music!" he yelled and the elves resumed their tune.

I walked out of the shadow of the pole and tapped North on the shoulder. "He's not joking" I muttered into his ear, before withdrawing back toward the pole. "No music" Jack yelled, just as the smiles fell off the guardians faces. "Look, this is all very flattering, but you don't want me." He exclaimed. "Your all hard wok and deadlines- I'm snowballs and fun times." He paused to sit down on a table. "Hey that's exactly what I said" bunny said.

"You're not the only one." I said, stepping out from the shadows. "But they won't be the only ones affected if Pitch comes back. "Wait WHAT!" he yelled. "No-one told me he was back!" His expression quickly turned from surprise to hostility. "Who are you" he said curiously, but not unthreatening. "I'm Grim. I'm also a guardian, in a way." He took a step back. "Don't be afraid. I"m not going to kill you- yet." I said to him. " He looked shaken just at the sight of me. "G-grim" he stammered. "Like the Grim Reaper?" "That'd be me" I said. "Couldn't you just go up and well- kill him?"

"I grant peaceful deaths. I can't kill in cold blood. And I don't kill people, just give them peace before they die." His mouth opened in surprise. "Don't believe everything you hear." I said. "You thought i would be on Pitch's side, didn't you?" He gave a small "yes". "You're not the only one. People tend to think of family as being similar, but their not. My brother- he wants to give everyone never ending nightmares. Were as I haunt peoples nightmares, but all I want is peace. "

A baby tooth flew in through an open window, swooning from exhaustion. I caught her, and handed her to Tooth. She quickly chirped a few words to Tooth, before passing out. She looked up, a look of worry and fear etched upon her face.

_**THIS FANFICTION HAS NOW BEEN ABANDONED. I AM SORRY, BUT I HAVE TOO MUCH WORK TO DO. THOUGHT I SHOULD LET YOU GUYS KNOW. TELL ME IF YOU REALLY LIKED THIS FANFICTION AND I WILL CONTINUE WIT IT WHEN I FIND TIME. **_


End file.
